Sanctuary: ReverseRebirth
by Li the Twilight Knight
Summary: Yeah... This is the lyrics to the song Sanctuary, with a very different set than you might expect. This is Riku's side of the song, and believe me when I say, it's a tad frightening. I've put up Simple and Clean now, and some extra stuff too! Huzzah!
1. Sanctuary ReverseRebirth

**Sanctuary: Reverse/Rebirth**

I need more affection than you know.

Yeah, I was him. So, and now, turn it down.

Why?

He was Ansem, he was Ansem. I need more affection than you know. Wasn't it easy? Yeah, I was him. We all three grew, I hear I was Ansem, I hear I was Ansem. I need more affection than you know. And now you shall sleep. Yeah, it was real, and I never knew it (close it). Now in terrible sleep, he finally listens. I've his emotions.

I need true emotion.  
I need more affection than you know.  
I need true emotions.  
How could I destroy all?  
So many ups and downs.

He was Ansem, he was Ansem. I need more affection than you know. Wasn't it easy? Yeah, I was him. We all three grew, I hear I was Ansem, I hear I was Ansem. I need more affection than you know. And now you shall sleep. Yeah, it was real, and I never knew it (close it). Right now, and inside, we shall fly.

He was Ansem, he was Ansem. I need more affection than you know. Wasn't it easy? Yeah, I was him. We all three grew, I hear I was Ansem, I hear I was Ansem. I need more affection than you know. And now you shall sleep. Yeah, it was real, and I never knew it….

I need more affection than you know…

KHIIKHIIKHIIKHIIKHIIKHIIKHIIKHIIKHIIKHIIKHIKHIIKHIIKHIIKHIIKHIIKHIIKHII

Li: Okay, let me explain. Before y'all start complaining, "This isn't Sanctuary! WTF?" let me get one point out. This IS Sanctuary, when you play it backwards. It's the song played backwards, and it sounds like Riku's half of the story. These are the words I heard, but it does make sense.

The parts where is says "He was Ansem." are obvious to discover the meaning of. Riku was the host for Ansem's spirit.  
Where it says. "It was real, and I never knew it", I think it means he didn't realize what the darkness was doing to him, until it was too late and Ansem took him over.  
"How could I destroy all?" is an allusion to the destruction of Destiny Islands by the Heartless, which was kinda Riku's fault for opening the door.  
"I need true emotion." is a reference to the fact that he is disguised as a Nobody in the XIII Order.  
And finally, "I need more affection than you know." means that even though he acted tough, he needed love just as much as Sora, and when he saw that Sora had 'replaced' him with new friends he was hurt, and that led to him turning to the dark.

Like I said, this is just my interpretation. Find a program, play it backwards, and listen for yourself. I've done all I can here.

Happy reading  
Li


	2. Simple and Clean Send me a Hero

**Simple and Clean – Send me a Hero**

Help me escape fun! All I need right now is utter sweet love. Ten-year old would send ya a hero… What if, what if endlessly in room… Suddenly it's a real planet. Oh, in you…

Help me escape fun! All I need right now is utter sweet love. Ten-year old would send ya a hero… What if, what if endlessly in room… Suddenly it's a real planet. Oh, in you…

Hold my hand, let's go. The sky's sweet feeling every night, and I want to let you heal from all this. Across heaven home, keep guessing great voice's move, and one coming.

Help me escape fun! All I need right now is utter sweet love. Ten-year old would send ya a hero… What if, what if endlessly in room… Suddenly it's a real planet. Oh, in you…

Hold my hand, let's go. The sky's sweet feeling every night, and I want to let you heal from all this. Across heaven home, keep guessing great voice's move, and one coming.

Woah, to miss that all. See all of us keeping in obsession now. Fun is it, that you're mine. Oh, right now, come. I wish that I had you in my sights now. We cannot move without you…

It's me, yeah, we know that! He is moving in the dark… Is it hard to be him…? (Help me, help me, I'm sick and…) Simply has been…

(battle bruises...)

Hold my hand, let's go. The sky's sweet feeling every night, and I want to let you heal from all this. Across heaven home, keep guessing great voice's move, and one coming.

Woah, we miss back home. Save all of it for confession now. And I know, let your mind go crying now. Who loves me? He wished that I had you in my eyes now. We find that more weak have won…

He was obviously… Kingdom ruling… He needs infinite rules… He blames greed…

Hold my hand, let's go. The sky's sweet feeling every night, and I want to let you heal from all this. Across heaven home, keep guessing great voice's move, and one coming now…

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

So, here we are again. After AGES of listening to this one backwards, and with a little help from Youtube, here are the lyrics to the reversed Simple and Clean, due to the absolutely gushing reviews I got. Seriously, I have never gotten that much love in any reviews ever! So, once again, we have my interpretations.

Where it says "Help me escape fun", one of the most repeated lines in the song, I believe it is a reference to how childish they were at the beginning of the game. It serves as a reference to how they wanted to escape their little play-island and see what else was out there.  
"Ten-year-old would send ya a hero" could have a very specific meaning. How old was Kairi when she arrived on Destiny Islands from Hollow Bastion? Couldn't she have been ten? And isn't there something in an Ansem report somewhere that says that a Princess of Heart would lead them to the Keyblade Master? The people of Hollow Bastion were praying for a hero...  
"Suddenly it's a real planet" refers to how they learned that there truly were other worlds.  
The "great voice" is that one that keeps saying wierd things like _You are the one who will open the door to the light..._  
"I wish that I had you in my sights now. We cannot move without you" refers to Riku. Sora and Kairi can't rest until they know he's safe.  
"He is moving in the dark... Is it hard to be him...?" is asking Riku about Ansem.  
The part in parentheses right after that is Riku, crying out as the darkness infects his soul.  
"He wished that I had you in my eyes now" is talking about how Riku wanted Sora to take care of Kairi.  
"We find that more weak have won" could mean Sora, who basically started off as a child. Or, it could mean people in general. People who show weakness do better against the Heartless, or something.  
Finally, "He blames greed" could mean Riku blames Ansem's greedyness towards knowledge for what happened.

Once again, only my interpretations. Go see for yourself.

Oh, yeah. There are two videos on Youtube of these songs, and they play the movies backwards with them. "Naelc dna Elpmis" and "Yrautcnas", by JaZerGames. The one for Simple and Clean is the opening of the original KH, whereas I used the one from the CoM credits, so some of the lyrics are different. They play the words at the beginning backwards too, and even they have meaning. It's freaky. I'm putting them here, just because.

For Sanctuary, the part where it says normally, "A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory", ect...

_Namine, sorry… I see, but now it went away… The mirror; put your rights against the mirror forward and far… You are meant far off against the mirror that has your rights…_

Sora saw his memories of her, but then they went away. The mirror that has Namine's rights could mean Kairi.

For Simple and Clean, where it says, "I've been having these weird thoughts lately", ect...

_I don't know… When he smirks at me, I see you… He'll stop losing once your hand is there…_

Sora is saying when he sees Ansem, he also sees Riku somewhere deep down, but doesn't know how to reach him. He does know that Ansem will be more able to succeed if he has Riku's body for a real form.

I've discovered I like doing these analysis things. Maybe I'll analyze Sunset Horizons next. Now, everybody remember to review! I want to hear your theories too!

Li


End file.
